narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:MegaPimpf1/Testseite
|srang= |arang= |brang= |crang= |drang= }} Allgemeines Hashirama Senju war das Oberhaupt des Senju-Clans und der spätere Shodai Hokage. Er hatte ein Kekkei Genkai, mit dem er das Wasser-Element mit dem Erd-Element verbinden konnte und so ein völlig neues kreieren: das Mokuton. Damit erschuf er eine völlig neue Art von Jutsus und hatte die Fähigkeit, Bijuus zu kontrollieren. Außerdem war er der Bruder des 2. Hokage. Hashirama kämpfte einmal gegen Kakuzu und besiegte ihn. Erscheinung Hashirama Senju war ein großer, muskulöser Mann mit schwarzen Augen und schwarzen, langen Haaren.In seiner Zeit als Hokage trug er ein Konoha-Stirnband, einen roten Harnisch und darunter schwarze Kleidung. Zur Zeit des großen Krieges trug er ähnliche Kleidung mit dem Unterschied, dass auf seinen beiden Schulterschützern das Wappen des Senju-Clans abgebildet war. Charakter Da Hashirama bisher nur in kurzen Rückblicken gezeigt wurde, ist über sein Charakter fast gar nichts bekannt. Er muss aber eine starke Persönlichkeit gehabt haben und ein guter Anführer gewesen sein, da er das Oberhaupt des Senju-Clans war und später zum ersten Hokage ernannt wurde. Auch wenn er im 1. Shinobi-Weltkrieg als Anführer seines Clans mit gekämpft hat, war er doch gegen den Krieg und wollte Frieden schaffen. Um dies zuerreichen, schaffte er es seinen Clan mit dem verfeindeten Uchiha-Clan zuverbünden und ein Dorf zu Gründen. Um den dadurch entstanden Frieden zu sichern, verteilte er die Bijuus unter den anderen großen neu enstandenden Dörfer auf, um das Gleichgewicht der Mächte zugewehrleisten. In seinem Dorf verbreitete er seinen Willen, der auch an die Nachfolgenden Generationen weitergelehrt wurde und als "Wille des Feuers" bezeichnet wird. Wegen diesem Willen wurde Hashirama von Madara Uchiha gehasst. Senju-Clan thumb|180px|right|Der Senju-Clan Hashirama Senju war einer der mächtigsten und bekanntesten Shinobi seiner Zeit und das Oberhaupt des Senju-Clans, einem der mächtigsten Clans. Einer der wenigen Clans, die es mit ihm aufnehmen konnten, war der Uchiha-Clan mit ihrem Anführer Madara Uchiha. Es gab viele Kämpfe zwischen den beiden Anführern und ihren Clans. Nach unzähligen Kämpfen und Blutvergießen waren Hashirama und sein Clan das Kämpfen leid und machten dem Uchiha-Clan das Angebot für einen Waffenstillstand, den der Uchiha-Clan auch annahm. Denn auch sie waren des Kämpfens überdrüssig. Die beiden Clans schlossen einen Pakt mit dem Feuer-Reich und sie gründeten das erste Shinobi-Dorf Konohagakure. Vermächtnis Konohagakure Hashirama schaffte es nach unzähligen Kämpfen und Blutvergießen einen Waffenstillstand mit dem Uchiha-Clan auszuhandeln und ein Bündniss mit ihnen zu bilden. Gemeinsam gründeten sie im Feuer-Reich das erste Shinobi-Dorf Konohagakure, dem sich nach kurzer Zeit andere Clans anschlossen. Hashirama wurde zum 1. Hokage ernannt und lehrte den Bewohnern des Dorfes den "Willen des Feuers" Wille des Feuers Der Wille des Feuers bezeichnet den Willen und die Ideale von Hashirama. Hashirama hat jeden Einwohner von Konohagakure wie einen Teil seiner Familie gesehen und wäre jederzeit bereit gewesen, sein Leben für die Bewohner zu opfern. Seinen Willen des Feuers hat er an die nachfolgende Generation weiter vererbt. Die Nachfolgenden Hokage lebten ebenfalls nach diesem Willen und in der Ninja-Akademie wurde gelehrt, dass ein echter Konoha-Shinobi sein Dorf so sehr lieben soll, dass er für es Kämpfen will und für die Bewohner bereit sei zu sterben. Hiruzen Sarutobi war der Meinung, dass die Konoha-Shinobi durch den Willen des Feuers die Kraft haben alle Feinde des Dorfes zubekämpfen und nie aufzugeben. Auch jetzt noch ist der Wille des Feuers in Konoha weitverbreitet, Shikamaru Nara bekam den Willen des Feuers von seinem Sensei Asuma Sarutobi und will dessen und Kurenai Yuuhis Kind unbedingt beschützen. Tsunade kämpft mit ihrer gesammten Kraft um die Bewohner Konohas gegen Pain zuverteidigen und später gibt sie im Kampf gegen Madara Uchiha nicht auf und glaubt an den Willen des Feuers und Naruto Uzumaki gibt nie auf, gibt immer sein bestes um Hokage zu werden um sein Dorf beschützen zu können. Mokuton Hashiramas Kekkei Genkai war das Mokuton. Er ist der bisher einzige Shinobi der dieses Kekkei Genkai hatte, ohne das er seine DNA dafür manipulieren musste. Wieso er der einzige im Senju-Clan war der dieses Kekkei Genkai besaß und nicht einmal sein Bruder dies hatte, obwohl ein Kekkei Genkai normalerweise an jeden Weiterverbt wird, ist unbekannt. Anscheinend hat er selber das Mokuton auch nicht weiterverbt, da Tsunade seine Enkelin dieses Kekkei Genkai nicht besitzt. Nach Hashiramas Tod hat Orochimaru sich Gene von ihm genommen und dies mehreren Menschen implantiert, wie z.B. Yamato und Danzou Shimura. Auch Madara hat sich Zellen von Hashirama aneignen können und diese sich selbst und Tobi implantiert. Durch das inplantieren dieser DNA können diese Personen das Mokuton bis zu einem gewissen gerad benutzen, obwohl bei jedem die Kontrolle der DNA anders ist. So hat Yamato als einzigstes Kleinkind die experiemente von Orochimaru überlebt und kann anscheinend das Mokuton ohne Probleme einsetzen. Danzou dagegen hatte nicht die völlige Kontrolle über die DNA. Als er am Rande des Todes war, verlor er immer mehr die Kontrolle über sein Chakra und somit über Hashiramas Zellen. Dabei wuchs unkontrolliert ein weiterer Baum aus Danzou heraus. Madara und Tobi scheinen die DNA soweit kontrollieren zu können, dass sie damit sogar das Juubi kontrollieren können. Es ist trotzdem unbekannt, ob nicht auch Yamato, Madara oder Tobi Grenzen bei der Kontrolle haben, da es nicht bekannt ist, ob Hashirama das Mokuton noch stärker einsetzten konnte bzw. Bijuus noch besser kontrollieren konnte. Das Mokuton scheint die Verbindung vom Senju-Clan zum jüngsten Sohn des Rikodous und die Verbindung zum Uchiha-Clan (den Nachfahren des ältesten Sohn des Rikodous) zu sein. Um einige mächtige Jutsus des Uchiha-Clans anwenden zu können, wie das Izanagi oder das Kotoamatsukami, muss man die DNA der Senju besitzen. Außerdem scheint man mit der DNA von Hashirama Bijuus kontrollieren können. Yamato benutzt Mokuton um das Chakra des Kyuubi zu unterdrücken, während Tobi und Madara sich durch die Zellen von Hashirama anscheinend mit dem Juubi verbinden. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob wirklich die DNA von Hashirama benötigt wird oder ob auch die DNA eines anderen aus dem Senju-Clan benutzt werden könnte. Ebenfalls unbekannt ist, ob der Rikudou Sennin das Mokuton beherrschte. Bijuu Hashirama konnte mit Hilfe seines Mokutons mehrere Bijuus kontrollieren. Nachdem das Dorf Konohagakure gegründet wurde, entstanden mehrere weitere Shinobi-Dörfer. Um den dadurch entstandenden Frieden der Nationen zu sichern, verteilte Hashirama die Bijuus an die einzelnen Dörfer, damit jedes der Dörfer gleich stark sei und somit keins von einem anderen Unterdrückt werden könne. Sein eigenes Dorf behielt den Kyuubi. Somit wollte Hashirama den Frieden auf der Welt sichern. 1.Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|right|180px|Hashirama vs Madara Vor viele Jahren herrschte auf der Welt ein dauerhafter Krieg. Die Daimyous der einzelnen Reiche heuerten für ihr Land mehrere Clans an. Die stärksten und somit begehrtestens Clan waren der Senju-Clan und der Uchiha-Clan. Wenn ein Daimyou den einen Clan für sich anheuerte, beauftragte die gegnerische Seite den anderen Clan. Somit traffen sich die beiden Clans immer wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld. Der Anführer des Senju-Clans war Hashirama Senju und der Anführer des Uchiha-Clans war Madara Uchiha. Die beiden Shinobis traffen sich immer wieder auf dem Schglachtfeld und wurden zu Rivalen. Gründung von Konohagakure Nach viele Jahren des Krieges wollte der Senju kein Krieg mehr führen und schlugen dem Uchiha-Clan ein Friedensangebot vor. Nur Madara Uchiha war gegen den Frieden, doch er musste sich den Meinungen seiner Clanmitglieder beugen und so schlossen der Senju-Clan und der Uchiha-Clan ein Friedensvertrag. Sie schlossen ein Pakt mit dem dem Daimyou des Feuer-Reiches und gründeten das erste Shinobi-Dorf Konohagakure, dem sich schnell mehrere andere Clans anschlossen. Auch in anderen Ländern schlossen sich Clans zusammen und gründeten ebenfalls Shinobi-Dörfer. So hörten die Kriege auf und die Welt konnte sich wieder stabilisieren und es herrschte Frieden. Zeit als Hokage Hokage thumb|180px|left|Hashirama Senju als Shodai Hokage Als es zur Wahl des Hokage kam, wählten alle Einwohner von Konoha, dem Feuer-Reich und selbst der Uchiha-Clan Hashirama zum ersten Hokage, was Madara nicht gefiel. Er wollte sich gegen Hashirama stellen, aber niemand folgte ihm. Selbst der Uchiha-Clan stellte sich gegen Madara, der daraufhin das Dorf verließ. Später, um eine bessere Bindung mit den anderen Shinobi-Dörfern einzugehen und ein Machtgleichgewicht zu erreichen, setzte der erste Hokage seine Fähigkeit, die Bijuus zu zähmen, dazu ein, jedem der fünf großen Shinobi-Dörfern ein Bijuu zu überlassen, sowie auch einigen anderen kleineren Shinobi-Dörfern. Tal des Endes thumb|180px|right|Hashirama vs Madara Jahre nachdem Madara das Dorf Konohagakure verlassen hatte, kehrte er zurück und forderte Hashirama zum Zweikampf heraus. Im Tal des Endes haben Hashirama und Madara Uchiha, die beiden Gründer von Konohagakure, gegeneinander gekämpft. Beide setzten ihre stärksten und gefährlichsten Jutsus ein. Madara beschwor sogar den Kyuubi, aber letztenendes gelang es Hashirama, Madara zu besiegen und zu töten. Das glaubte er jedenfalls. Der Ort, an dem sie gekämpft hatten, wurde nach ihrem Kampf "das Tal des Endes" genannt, und es wurden zwei Statuen der beiden dort am riesigen Wasserfall aufgestellt. Entweihung seines Andenkens thumb|left|180px|Orochimaru ruft Hashirama und seinen Bruder wieder ins Leben Jahre nach seinem Tod entweiht Orochimaru das Grab von Hashirama und pflanzt etwas von seiner DNS in 60 Neugeborene ein, um dessen Fähigkeiten zu replizieren. Alle Kinder bis auf Yamato kamen dabei ums Leben und Orochimaru verließ Konoha. Ein paar Jahre später griff Orochimaru zusammen mit Sunagakure Konoha an. Im Kampf gegen den Sandaime Hokage rief er Hashirama und seinen Bruder, den Nidaime Hokage, mit Hilfe eines Kin-Jutsus wieder ins Leben zurück. Es gelang aber dem Sandaime Hokage, die Seelen der beiden in zwei Schattendoppelgängern zu versiegeln. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Hashirama ist in der Shinobi-Welt neben dem Rikudou Sennin und Madara Uchiha als eine Legende bekannt. Im 1. Shinobi-Weltkrieg war er der Anführer einer der zwei mächtigsten Clans und später wurde er zum 1. Hokage ernannt. Er war stark genug, dass er Kakuzu besiegen konnte und Madara Uchiha behauptet in seinem Kampf gegen die fünf Kage, dass sie nichts im Vergleich zu Hashirama sind und nur dieser ihn besiegen könnte. Seine genaue stärke und seine Fähigkeiten sind größtenteils noch unbekannt, doch soll er sich Heilen können ohne Fingerzeichen benutzen zu müssen, wie Tsunade mit ihrem Byakugou no Jutsu. Außerdem soll er in allen drei Shinobi-Hauptkampf-Arten Tai-, Gen und Nin-Jutsu sehr gut gewesen sein. Im Tai-Jutsu war er Hiruzen Sarutobi ebenbürtig und er soll viele Kinjutsu in einer Schriftrolle versiegelt haben. Seine bekannteste Fähigkeit ist sein Kekkei Genkai, das Mokuton: Mokuton thumb|right|180px|Hashirama erschafft einen Urwald ... Kontrolle der Bijuus Hashiramas Jutsus Trivia *Er gilt als sanft und besonnen. *Sein Lieblingsessen ist Reissuppe mit Pilzen. **Es gibt nichts, was er nicht mag. *Er möchte einmal mit Madara Uchiha kämpfen. *Seine Lieblingwörter sind "fruchtbares Land" und "Ungekünsteltheit". *Seine Hobbys sind Bildhauerei und Bonsai. *Er galt als einer der stärksten Shinobi seiner Zeit. *Bevor er mit Madara Uchiha Konohagakure gründete, war er der Anführer des Senju-Clans. *Zusammen mit Madara Uchihas Clan und seinem eigenen gründeten sie Konohagakure. *Er besaß mehrere Bijuu und somit gab er den anderen vier großen Shinobi-Dörfern je einen, um die Länder zu stabilisieren. *Seine Ehefrau Mito war ein Mitglied des Uzumaki-Clans und der erste Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Hokage Kategorie:Kämpfe der Hokage Kategorie:Testseite